


February 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he remembered his happy daughter before he walked by her grave.





	February 6, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he remembered his happy daughter before he walked by her grave and he revealed new tears.

THE END


End file.
